


What a Waste of Good Pie

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pi(e) Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Waste of Good Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fig's Pi Day. Spoiler for Urgo. In America, March the 14th, 2011, would be 3.14.11

“Did you see that?” Jack laughed aloud, nudging Teal’c, who only appeared puzzled.

“Um…sure…” Daniel murmured, nose firmly planted in his laptop.

“Daniel!” Jack tipped down the laptop screen, thereby ensuring Daniel’s attention. “It’s the Three Stooges.”

“Who?” Daniel leaned back with a sigh, rubbing his eyes under the glasses.

“Okay, that’s it, take a break with me and Teal’c.” He glanced at Carter, who had her nose stuck in the other laptop. “Carter!” He barked, causing her to jump. “We’re stuck here for at least another twenty-four hours. Stop working and take a break, that’s an order.”

“I wasn’t working, sir,” she turned her laptop hurriedly away from him.

Jack glared, then suddenly whipped Daniel’s laptop around so that he could see the screen. He stared in surprise, finally finding his voice. “Battleship? You’re playing Battleship?”

“What of it?” Daniel defended. “You said we shouldn’t work all this time. Sam and I were just…”

“Having fun?” Jack queried sweetly.

“Perhaps this Urgo has raised a valid point.” Teal’c observed. “Daniel Jackson and Major Carter do seem to spend an inordinate amount of time in activities that could be classified as work-related.”

“Yet Jack just stopped us from engaging in a non-work related activity? See the problem there?” Daniel asked snidely.

“And this is what happens when you work too hard, you get all…testy.” Jack pointed out. “And I have a cure for that.” He looked at his watch. “A…any minute now.”

The minute stretched silently before them until someone knocked on the door. “Ah, relief.” Jack leapt for the door, exchanging the large box for a folded bill. “Make room, people.” Daniel and Sam quickly whisked their laptops to safety. “Teal’c, grab some of those dishes, will you?”

“Jack…” Daniel peered over the edge of the box. “It’s…it’s a pie.”

“It’s Pie Day!” Jack announced triumphantly.

“Pie Day?” Daniel asked suspiciously while Sam glanced at her watch.

“Of course!” Sam held her watch in Daniel’s view. “Three, one, four. Pi.”

“Ohhh, pi!” Daniel nodded. “But that still doesn’t explain how Jack knew it.”

“Hey!” Jack swatted the back of Daniel’s head. “Keep that up and you won’t get a piece.”

“Jack, there are two pies in that box. Are you going to eat both of them?”

“I was going to share, but…”

“Sir, how about I make a pot of coffee?” Sam walked over to the kitchenette in their VIP suite.

“You do that, Carter, and I’ll dish this up.”

*

“That was the best pie I’ve ever eaten,” Daniel slouched back, exhaling loudly.

“The dessert was extremely tasty. Are we quite certain we are not still under the influence of Urgo?” Teal’c scraped a fork over his empty plate.

“I’m sure, Teal’c.” Sam assured him as she contemplated the last bite left on her plate. With a shrug, she finished it off.

“I have observed persons on O’Neill’s comedy shows being struck in the face by a pie. Is this the same confection?”

“No, that would be a waste of a good pie.” Jack eyed the half of the remaining butterscotch pie. “They usually just spray some whipped cream in one of these,” he held up the pie tin, “and just let ‘em have it. Hey!” he yelled as a large dollop of meringue struck the front of his uniform.

He glared at Daniel who eyed him innocently. “It wasn’t me.”

“You’ve always been the worst liar,” Jack scraped the meringue off his shirt and advanced around the table. Daniel immediately fled to lodge himself firmly behind Teal’c, holding the back of Teal’c’s shirt.

“O’Neill, you will cease in your attempt to harm Daniel Jackson.”

“Have you ever tried to get meringue out of your hair?” Jack tried to dodge around the unyielding Jaffa.

“I have no hair from which to remove the topping, O’Neill.” Teal’c grabbed Jack’s hand at the same moment the colonel slipped on an errant bit of pie. In the ensuing slip, Teal’c attempted to prevent Jack’s fall, Jack grabbed Teal’c with the same intent. “O’Neill.” All four of them eyed the meringue now squished all over the front of Teal’c’s T-shirt.

“Oops,” Jack bit his lip in a valiant attempt to prevent a smile.

“What is the monetary value of the remainder of the dessert?” Teal’c inquired coldly.

“Now, Teal’c, it was an accident, it was all Daniel’s fault. If anyone deserves a pie in the face, it’s him. Teal’c, don’t waste that pie, it’s homemade.”

*

General Hammond sighed heavily as Dr. Fraiser flipped off the monitoring device. “Okay, Dr. Fraiser, let’s give them another twenty-four hours. I’ll get someone to clean up that room.”

“Thank you, sir, I’m sure SG-1 will be back to their old selves in another day or so.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of, Dr. Fraiser.” His eyes belied his serious tone as she smothered a cough and excused herself.

“Walter, we need a cleaning crew and fresh BDU’s in one of the VIP suites. Yes, the one SG-1 is in. Well,” he said to himself as he hung up the phone. “Thank goodness Pie Day only happens once a year..”


End file.
